


【HPDM】Guide

by moipa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moipa/pseuds/moipa
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	【HPDM】Guide

碰——

像磚頭一樣的四方體被重重地丟在Harry面前的桌上，他嚇了一跳，猛地轉過頭想知道是哪個不懂禮貌同學打擾他，但他看到得卻是中午告訴他臨時有重要事情要處理結果就消失了一下午的金髮男友——Draco站在Harry的座椅旁邊，雙臂在胸前交叉，挑眉示意Harry看一下他剛剛帶來的那個丟在桌上的物品。

Harry此刻正獨自一人在餐廳吃點小精靈們精心準備的晚餐來填飽肚子，他看了一眼那本被丟在他食物旁邊的書，下一秒南瓜湯差點從嘴裡噴出來，因為書封上用幾個大字寫著——同性巫師性愛體驗指南（男男ver.）。

「哦操，Draco，你是從哪裡拿到這個東西？！」Harry甚至還看到最旁邊寫著“最全面的咒語攻略”、“從前戲開始詳盡的步驟教學”、“梅林都說實用”等標語。

此刻Harry非常慶幸現在的霍格華茲因為幾乎的學生都選擇回家過聖誕節的關係，大廳大概只剩下七、八個學生在用餐，雖然他不在乎讓其他人知道他有個男性愛人，但這不代表他願意把自己跟男友如何做愛的事情昭告天下。

等等，梅林是GAY嗎？

「恩......我請Blaise推薦的，」Draco有些臉紅地看了看四周，顯然也發現自己的行為太高調，他默默拿回那本性愛指南，把它塞進空間袋裡，用微弱的音量跟Harry解釋，「畢竟Blaise對這種事情比較有經驗，我們交流完他直接幫我貓頭鷹訂購了。」Draco抬起下巴驕傲地說，「還是剛剛送到的。」

「你跟Zabini請教這個？」Harry狐疑地挑眉。  
  
「難不成我要去找Weasley討論？」Draco因為這樣的假設皺了皺鼻子。

Harry順著他的話想像自己男友跟最要好的兄弟談論如何做愛的場景，這畫面太過尷尬讓他忍不住抖了一下。  
  
「但Zabini根本沒有跟男人做愛的經驗！你應該直接來跟我討論！」Harry辯駁道，接著把Draco拉到自己旁邊坐下，用胳膊環住他男朋友細細的腰。

「喔，他是沒有這方面的經驗，但他跟女人的經驗可就太豐富了。」Draco做了個鬼臉，身體緊緊地貼在Harry結實的手臂上，「本來我想sex這種事估計都差不多——」

Harry怒氣沖沖地看著他，Draco心虛地把頭轉向另一邊，「不過事實證明是我太不了解這種事了，所以才有了這本指南書。」他指了指別在腰間的空間袋。

「但我不覺得我們有需要——」

「不，Potter，鑑於我們都沒有任何經驗，我認為這樣的學術研究是必要的。」Draco轉過頭來嚴肅地告訴Harry，「而且現在剛好是聖誕假期，我們也可以稍微從準備畢業前的N.E.W.T.中放鬆一下。」

Harry習慣性地想再次反駁，他想說這不是什麼學術性的事情，我們完全可以不依靠別人或是任何輔助來處理這些，但他開張的嘴唇又緩緩地閉上。

因為，該死的沒錯，誰能知道拯救世界的救世主，那個公認是巫師界最狂野又性感的黃金男孩（梅林知道他聽到這評論只想翻白眼）與他的斯萊特林男友，竟然是完全沒有過性經驗的處男！

梅林的鬍子啊！Harry感嘆。他的腦袋在戰爭時根本沒有閒暇時間可以冒出那些火熱旖旎的念頭，光思考怎麼解決伏地魔就已經佔了他大部分的生活，儘管他確實是對Cho跟Ginny有過不一樣的感情，但他從來沒有對他們產生過性慾，最多就只是親吻，但對他來說，那跟親吻鷹馬有翼獸是一樣的感覺。他陰莖的勃起功能確實沒有任何問題，不過他唯一會做得就只是晨勃出現時用自己的手快速地打個飛機。

但他不懂為何戰後巫師界的眾人總對救世主有著夜生活非常豐富的錯覺與傳說，甚至是預言家日報為增加話題度還會針對這個議題推出特別的專欄報導。（該死他們就不能像正常人一樣的對待他嗎）

「所以——」

Draco輕柔的聲音讓Harry回過神來，他把手放在Harry健壯的大腿上，舔了舔唇，讓口水把它們沾得濕濕亮亮。

「恩......你覺得我們今晚能試試這個嗎？」

Harry只能口乾舌燥地盯著Draco看向他的那雙亮亮的大眼睛，完全說不出任何跟拒絕有關的詞語，原先的惱怒已經消失無蹤，還有他褲子裡抽搐的陰莖也明顯地表現出躍躍欲試。

Draco發現了，他看著Harry微微突起的褲檔露出了大大的微笑，然後用放著的手捏了捏Harry的大腿，「那麼今晚到我房間，畢竟斯萊特林宿舍是單人房，這對我們來說比較方便，否則我想到你那邊的空間曾經有Weasley的存在就提不起性致。」

「說得好像平常在公共休息室跟他下巫師棋的人不是你似的。」

「那不一樣，」Draco厭惡地做了個嘔吐的動作，站起身準備離開，「你知道斯萊特林門口密碼，九點直接到我臥室，」他拍了拍長袍上的灰塵，「記得穿上你的隱形斗篷。雖然我並不介意被人看到，但花時間解釋是件麻煩事。」

「等等，Draco——」Harry下意識拉住他的胳膊阻止他離開的步伐，「呃，你要去哪？」  
  
「Potter，迫不及待了嗎？」Draco咬著嘴唇悶笑了一聲，「希望你還記得今天是聖誕夜，我得去貓頭鷹棚屋寄封信給我父母，畢竟我下午都在忙那些——你知道的。」

Harry恍然，但還是有些捨不得兩人還沒相處多久就要分開，「你不先吃個東西？你有吃晚餐嗎？」

「我不是很餓，你自己享用吧。」Draco遮到視線的淡金色頭髮用手別到耳後，臉頰浮現淡淡的紅暈，「而且我也需要，恩、先清潔一下身體，」然後他瞪向Harry，「Potter，還有你，你也需要！」

「呃.....是？」

Draco瞇起眼睛。

Harry抓了抓亂翹的黑髮心虛地說，「嘿！別懷疑！我當然會把自己洗得乾乾淨淨再進你寢室。」

「你最好是。」Draco輕哼一聲，然後拉住Harry的紅色領帶，把他扯到自己面前，俯身在Harry溫暖乾襙的嘴唇上輕啄了一下，湊到他耳邊輕聲說，「順道一提，我也非常期待今晚，Harry。」然後再把被扯出來的領帶塞回Harry的校袍裡，稍微整理後滿意地拍了拍Harry的胸口，接著轉身朝大廳門口的方向離開。

Harry眼神發直的盯著Draco走開的背影，覺得桌上食物再美味也已經無法吸引他的注意。

喔該死——他用頭在餐桌上重重的撞了一下，完全肯定他的大腦大概在去到斯萊特林地牢前都會是罷工的狀態。

***

Harry風捲殘雲地把桌上的食物快速吞進肚子裡，然後他站起身離開大廳快步往格蘭芬多塔樓前進，一邊放了個報時咒，在魔杖前端射出的光束慢慢排成了一行字——PM7：00。

還有兩個鐘頭的時間讓他準備。

Harry在走廊上奔跑著，前方再拐個彎就是格蘭芬多的入口，他在遠方就對著胖夫人的畫像大叫出口令，一點兒也不想花時間在等她慢悠悠地開門，他經過怒氣沖沖的胖夫人（她正訓斥著Harry無禮的行為），像一陣風穿過公共休息室，兩個沒有回家過聖誕節的學生詫異地看著他，但Harry一點兒也不在意自己的行徑是多麼地不正常。

他一回到房間，馬上對著門用了好幾個鎖定咒以防有其他人闖入，又在房間周圍放了幾個隔音的咒語。

一切都布置完畢，Harry走到自己的床邊癱坐在上面。

哦——梅林的蛋蛋，他真的很興奮（還有緊張）。

Harry平緩了一下情緒，站起身拖著腳步走進浴室，決定按照Draco交待的先好好洗個澡。他拿起Draco最愛的洗髮精跟沐浴乳（是Draco買給他的），有著樹葉與森林的清新香氣，他用它們仔細的搓揉身體的每一個部位。

然後他決定讓自己先釋放一次以免等等在Draco面前太快出來，這樣可能會失去太多樂趣。  
  
等白色的液體終於噴灑在浴室地板上，Harry讓蓮蓬頭的水柱把它們沖洗乾淨，再從旁邊的掛架拿起浴巾把身體擦乾，把浴巾綁在腰間走出浴室。

他甩了甩還滴著水的頭髮，拿起放在床上的魔杖對頭髮用乾燥咒，就在經過衣櫃旁的穿衣鏡時，他停下腳步忍不住打量起鏡中的自己，他看著鏡中蜜色的胸部與腹部上結實的肌肉線條。

很好，非常完美。

Harry再放了一個報時咒，顯示出現在時間已經接近八點半。他快速的翻出休閒衣套上，再拿起收好的隱形斗篷罩在自己身上，靜悄悄的溜出房間跟公共休息室，朝斯萊特林地窖前進。

等Harry喊出口令從石門中進入斯萊特林的休息室時，他環繞四周，果不其然沒有任何學生的身影，雖然披著隱形斗篷，但他不再為了不弄出聲響而小心翼翼，大方地走到Draco的房門口。他猜測Draco沒有鎖門，而木門在他手掌的推力之下往內移動證實了他的預感。

Harry一進門便看到似乎是剛洗完澡的Draco，他坐在床上驚訝地看著Harry，手上拿著那本指南書，全身散發出熱氣，蒼白的臉頰也被薰紅，他身體埋在他的絲綢睡衣裡，整個人看起來非常柔軟。

「Potter，你早到了。」

「hmm…...我沒想太多。」

Draco發出一聲嗤笑。

「好吧，把你的巨怪屁股移動過來。」Draco拍了拍旁邊的位置，等Harry一坐下，他馬上像失去骨頭一樣懶洋洋地把全身的重量依靠在Harry身上，Harry用胳膊摟住他的腰以支撐他們的平衡，「我剛剛先確認了一下可能會用到的咒語，最主要的就是潤滑咒，其他比較偏向道具輔助的現在應該還用不到。」

Harry忍不住以焦慮的方式抖了一下腳，這些單詞從Draco口中出來讓他感到非常刺激，他實在不懂為什麼Draco可以如此心平氣和地唸出它們。

「然後——我們還會需要一個避孕咒。」Draco繼續往下翻了一頁。

「什麼？」Harry那些旁地心思都消失了，他不自覺地挺起上身，嘴張大成o形，懷疑是不是自己聽錯了什麼。

「為了讓我們不會太快當上父母，這個咒語是必須的，你知道吧？」Draco指著第二行寫著避孕咒語的地方說。

Harry順著他的手指看到旁邊註解寫著：若為純血男巫並作為承受方時，為避免發生未婚先孕的情況，建議使用此咒語較穩妥。

What the fuck？純血男巫？懷孕？

「我、我該知道嗎？」Harry喃喃地回答道，感覺像有無數煙花在他耳邊盛放，轟的他腦袋一片空白。

「我還不想那麼早有小孩。」Draco嘟囔，隨後皺著眉頭看著他，「不管怎樣，Harry，我想要你射進來，所以避孕咒是一定要用的。」

什麼？射進哪裡？

Harry被龐大的訊息攪得大腦一片混亂，還想開口再問，但在Draco肅穆的眼神中，他完全失去言語功能只能下意識地點點頭。

「好了，除了咒語以外，」Draco滿意地放下性愛指南，把它擺放到他的枕頭旁邊，「基礎技巧順序篇我也都大概看完了，你想先看一下書呢還是直接由我指導？」

Harry茫然，他不太想看那本書，他更想依靠自己的本能，另一方面，讓Draco主導場面的動向對他來說似乎也挺有趣的。

「你直接告訴我要怎麼做，Draco，我會好好配合的。」Harry拉起Draco的手，在他手指突起的骨節上輕輕地摩挲。

Draco看起來對Harry的選擇感到有點開心，他傻笑了一下，「既然這樣，那我們就開始吧。」

「OK、那......我第一步該怎麼做？」Harry嚥下口水，結巴地問道。


End file.
